Pain is part of the human condition. In our daily lives, routine activities in which we engage are often sources of muscle strain, dislocation of the spine, and other manifestations of the human body not being able to keep up with the demands that we all place on ourselves. While various around-the-body wraps exist in a wide variety of configurations, the effectiveness of such body wraps applied to a wearer's torso for pain relief remains an area in which improvements are needed.